Sol Nascente, Sol Poente
by eduardolprota
Summary: O pequeno Ryu era campeão no dojô de Gouken-sensei, em um rincão isolado do Japão. Invencível, Ryu nada tinha a se preocupar - até que, um dia, um estranho garoto americano vem ameaçar sua supremacia. O pequeno Ken vem a mostrar ao garoto japonês o que significa realmente se esforçar e merecer a vitória, e formam o que viria a ser uma das amizades mais famosas do mundo de games.


Sol Nascente

Ryu limpou o sangue da boca. Passou a língua nos lábios para constatar que ainda sentia o ferroso gosto de sangue e, apesar de não ser um gosto tão ruim, era pior quando o associava com o gosto de derrota. Havia caído da escada sem sequer saber o que o teria atingido. Na verdade, enquanto a dor de cabeça se dissipava, se perguntava como tudo havia culminado naquele momento.

Era a mais pura rotina: Ryu tinha uma verdadeira obsessão pela luta. Dia após dia, seus colegas sofriam com seus desafios constantes. Não pelo ato do garoto desafiá-los – todo aluno de Gouken-sensei era incitado a praticar com os colegas durante o tempo livre, através da rivalidade e um bom senso de competição. Mas Ryu era de fato obcecado com os desafios, a ponto do sensei precisar podar seu ímpeto. Ainda assim, raramente havia brigas e desentendimentos. Gouken-sensei não deixava seus alunos terem tempo e energia sobrando para inimizades. Todos aprendiam a se respeitar mutuamente, através da vitória ou da derrota e, ainda que nem todos fossem iguais, eram todos tratados assim. E todos se tratavam assim.

Até que o novo garoto chegou.

O pequeno Ken tinha cabelos dourados, destoando gritantemente de todas as crianças japonesas que residiam no Dojô. Eram todas japonesas, cujos pais eram ex-alunos de Gouken-sensei ou haviam ouvido falar de seu treinamento. Crianças entravam ali, tão adictas no mundo moderno, tão alheias à vida real, e saíam verdadeiros guerreiros, soldados prontos para combater em nome do que acreditavam e do que queriam na vida – e isso valia para qualquer um. Um pai japonês se orgulharia de um filho treinado por Gouken.

Mas um pai americano?

O pequeno Ryu ainda se lembrava, há alguns meses, de ter visto o primeiro gaijin de sua vida, quando resolveu espiar o mestre no jardim, por trás de uma cerejeira. Era a imagem que podia se ter, não só de um gaijin, mas de um gaijin americano: um homem alto, forte, com terno, bigode e cabelos brilhantes penteados para trás, como se estivessem molhados. Ao lado do homem, de braços cruzados, o miúdo moleque de cara enfezada parecia esperar uma oportunidade para faltar com respeito a Gouken-sensei, sorridente, logo à frente dele e do pai. Conversava como quem conversa com um velho amigo. Chegou a dar risadas. Ryu nunca havia imaginado Gouken-sensei dando risadas. E o homem conversava com ele em japonês, sem um pingo de sotaque.

"Os Estados Unidos são um país injusto quando querem, sensei", era uma das frases que Ryu conseguia ouvir de trás da cerejeira. "Quando se compete com homens poderosos, ser honesto e íntegro é uma grande desvantagem. O nome Masters está sujo pela primeira vez desde a Guerra Civil, e graças a grandes calúnias. Não quero meu garoto crescendo em um meio assim. Ainda semana passada, um grupo de amigos dele parou de falar com ele. O chamaram de 'filho de um ladrão'. Crianças são crianças, é claro. Mas jamais deixaria ele pagar o preço pelo que meus rivais são capazes de fazer."

De repente, o sensei fez um gesto para pedir um momento ao gaijin e olhou na exata direção de Ryu. "Venha até aqui, garoto. É falta de educação espionar", disse ele em sua voz de comando. Aquele sim, era Gouken-sensei. E o pequeno Ryu, cabisbaixo, foi ao encontro dos três. Já imaginou que levaria um castigo dos grandes. "Ryu, este é Joseph Masters, um ex-aluno meu". O enorme gaijin cumprimentou Ryu em japonês. O garoto, mesmo tímido, respondeu com um sorriso. O homem claramente era gentil.

"E esse é o pequeno Kenneth Masters. Ele vai treinar conosco. Trate-o como um colega, ouviu?"

Assim que foi dispensado, Ryu foi correndo contar a novidade aos outros. Um americano, loiro de cabelos longos, iria treinar com eles. _Qual o nome dele?, _perguntavam. Incapaz de reproduzir o som do nome _Kenneth_, Ryu arriscou apenas _Ken_. E esse passou a ser o nome do americano naquele rincão isolado do pequeno Japão, onde cresceria junto dos outros, falando um idioma que não era o seu.

Ryu não pôde deixar de observar um detalhe muito importante. Ken continuava de cabelo grande. Gouken-sensei era muito severo quanto às regras: cabelos longos só servem para o adversário puxar no momento do combate. Todos os cabelos eram aparados... exceto os de Ken. Durante o treinamento no pátio central, o vento agitava apenas os uniformes de treino dos garotos do Dojô, mas agitava também os cabelos de Ken. Todos usavam keikogis brancos que Gouken-san havia providenciado, mas Ken usava um vermelho, herdado de seu pai. E aprendia japonês rapidamente, pois era extremamente comunicativo, ao contrário de Ryu, que só conversava o bastante até desafiar alguém. E rapidamente começou também a ensinar palavras e expressões em inglês para os outros, que se tornavam interessadíssimos na cultura ocidental. O americano era, afinal, um bom colega, e todos concordavam.

Exceto Ryu.

Ryu não gostava de baixar a cabeça. Não gostava que dissessem que ele não era bom o bastante. E, acima de tudo, detestava se sentir ameaçado por outros. Fora um dos primeiros alunos de Gouken quando esse resolvera se aposentar dos torneios, e conhecia o Dojô melhor que todos os outros garotos. Era também um talento nato, muito embora tratasse os outros com respeito e nunca tivesse sido favorecido pelo sensei. Por que então o americano era favorecido? Era hora de colocar Ken no seu devido lugar. Aquela não era a América... longe disso.

Da primeira vez que Ryu desafiou Ken, todos os alunos acompanharam com um interesse contido. Nem Gouken-sensei conseguiu ignorar, já que seu pátio estava abarrotado de alunos fingindo que não formavam uma roda. Não demorou muito e Ryu derrotou o americano, puxando-o pelo cabelo várias vezes. Ken saiu bufando e pedindo revanche. Os meninos os separaram, temendo que o sensei viesse puní-los: metade deles já deveria estar começando as tarefas domésticas.

Ken ainda lançou um último olhar furioso para Ryu. E, após três semanas, a vigilância de Gouken afroxou, permitindo-o desafiar o japonês. O novato, para a surpresa geral, apareceu de cabelo aparado, como os outros. Dessa vez, não seria tão fácil.

E Ryu sentiu o desafio. Ken ainda não estava em seu nível, mas claramente havia treinado bastante – o suficiente para deixar Ryu em péssimas situações, exigindo dele todo seu conhecimento. "Americano idiota", pensava Ryu. "Ele subverte tanto os ensinamentos do mestre, inventa tantos golpes, que fica difícil até mesmo lutar contra ele". Seu adversário era quase imprevisível. Mas não era ainda tão rápido.

Após uma questionável vitória de Ryu, os ânimos pareceram se acalmar. Para o japonês, o americano parecia ter aprendido seu lugar. E as semanas da pesada rotina de treinamento de Gouken-sensei passavam vagarosamente, sem que Ken olhasse Ryu nos olhos. Tudo que o japonês percebeu era que Ken demorava a ir para o dormitório. Às vezes, nem mesmo via o garoto voltar, só percebendo pela manhã que ele acordava de uma noite muito mal dormida.

Uma noite, havia sido escolhido em um time de alunos para a nobre tarefa de consertar as telhas logo acima da cozinha. Tetsuro, um dos ajudantes do mestre, se encarregou de coordenar os estudantes, amarrando-os com cordas se caso "conseguissem a proeza de cair lá de cima". Sob uma fina garoa, Ryu avistou lá embaixo um garoto treinando contra uma cerejeira. Exatamente a cerejeira que Ryu se escondera no dia em que vira o pela primeira vez. O garoto socava e chutava a pobre árvore, cujo tronco vibrava, derrubando centenas de gotas de suas folhas a cada golpe. O garoto parecia dançar como um boxeador, nunca se permitindo parar.

Era isso que Ken fazia todas as noites? Treinava até a exaustão? Que idiota! Se cansando daquele jeito, nunca conseguiria nada. Gastava mais energia dançando do que golpeando! Americanos... sempre tentando dar um show.

Algumas semanas depois, lá estava Ryu, caído, sangrando e ouvindo a ovação a seu adversário. Ken estava... inalcançável. Seus movimentos eram fluidos, seus golpes, imprevisíveis e, portanto, indefensáveis. Ninguém no dojô havia visto algo do tipo. Gouken-sensei não ensinava coisas daquele tipo. Ken podia parecer um idiota dançando daquele jeito, mas... havia funcionado. Ele agora estava mais forte que Ryu.

Ryu olhou ao redor. Ken esperava por ele, com o rosto imutável e prendendo os cabelos (novamente longos) em uma faixa vermelha. Os colegas dos dois sussurravam coisas olhando para o japonês ajoelhado no chão. Sorriam discretamente. Antes tinham medo e respeito por Ryu, agora, viam sua queda.

Não... um guerreiro não aceitaria a derrota assim!

Ryu olhou rapidamente ao seu redor. Por trás da mureta de pedra do pátio, havia um declive assustador, que daria em uma floresta. Três garotos uma vez haviam caído ali e tiveram que dar a volta pelo templo durante dois dias de caminhada. Haviam se machucado bastante, um deles tinha a perna quebrada. Correu em direção a Ken, que estava de costas para a mureta, chocando-se contra ele. Tentando desvencilhar-se, Ken agarrou-se ao keikogi de Ryu, que acabou por ser puxado junto.

Os alunos gritaram, assustados, enquanto os dois caíam os quatro metros de muro, rolando pela ribanceira para dentro da floresta. Estariam desnorteados, sem conseguir ver o templo. O difícil seria se entenderem o bastante para voltar.

-Segurem essa corda! – disse Tetsuro, o primeiro a ser avisado. Com sorte, sensei não precisaria saber de nada.

-Tetsuro, solte a corda – disse Gouken, atrás deles. Todos se viraram – Está na hora do almoço. Comecem a se lavar.

-Gouken-sensei! Ken e Ryu...

-Não perguntei nada, Daigo – cortou o mestre, imediatamente – Vão, agora!

-Sensei... e se os meninos não conseguirem voltar? – perguntou Tetsuro, depois que as crianças já tinham saído. Entendia um pouco melhor os métodos de Gouken.

-Então, o lugar deles não é aqui – disse, friamente.

Se Ryu já estava machucado antes, agora era pior. Estava zonzo, sem saber ao certo o que havia acontecido. Havia caído junto a Ken? Que idiotice... que péssima ideia. Seu rosto, peito, ombro e braço direito estavam ralados. Haviam caído em folhas secas, o que amorteceu um pouco a queda. Limpou a terra úmida de seu rosto e cuspiu restos de folha.

-Ken? – perguntou Ryu, numa mistura de cautela com preocupação. Se Ken quisesse se vingar, seria um ótimo momento, com o garoto machucado. Mas não. Ken estava ali por perto, desacordado no chão. Ryu o acordou.

-O que foi? O sensei... já é manhã...? – perguntou Ken, completamente perdido. Claramente, havia perdido os sentidos durante a queda, mas rapidamente voltou a si. A raiva contra Ryu não havia passado, mas é claro que a prioridade era voltar para o dojô antes.

-A entrada é do outro lado – disse Ryu – Dan, Makoto e Noburo tiveram que dar a volta quando caíram dali... não devem demorar muito.

-Mentira – acusou Ken, atordoado, massageando o pulso. Parecia severamente machucado – Essa floresta é enorme. Deve demorar dias, Dan mesmo contou a história mais de uma vez...

-Dan é um idiota exagerado.

-Você não é muito melhor que ele.

Ryu reagiu, dando um empurrão em Ken, que se chocou contra uma árvore.

-Chega! – disse Ken, em tom definitivo – Temos mais o que fazer. Você só pensa em lutar?

Os dois voltaram à caminhada silenciosa durante minutos, até que Ryu finalmente tinha uma resposta.

-A luta é tudo. Se não se importa com ela, por que veio até aqui?

-Meu pai me obrigou. Acredite em mim, sinto falta do meu país, onde nem tudo precisava ser luta.

-Aqui também não precisa! – defendeu Ryu seu país – Só que... bom, é tudo que eu conheço.

-Espere até provar um milk-shake, jogar um jogo, ou ver um filme muito bom – disse Ken, um pouco sonhador apesar do braço machucado.

-Coisas de americano gordo.

-Melhor que coisas de japoneses malucos! – disse Ken, novamente fazendo com que Ryu avançasse para ele. Dessa vez, no entanto, o americano estava preparado. Com um rápido movimento, desarmou Ryu e o mandou ao chão com um chute nas canelas.

Ken usou seu joelho e o peso de seu corpo para imobilizá-lo.

-Admite que perdeu – impôs o garoto, enquanto Ryu se debatia incessantemente – Admite de uma vez, aí podemos esquecer essa idiotice.

Ryu continuou a se debater por um bom tempo, até perceber que não tinha jeito: Ken o havia imobilizado da maneira que Gouken-sensei havia ensinado. Não conseguiria sair.

-Não perdi, a luta não acabou – disse Ryu, lutando por ar contra o joelho de Ken.

-Você está imobilizado, o que mais falta? Precisa morrer para perder a luta?

-Sim – disse Ryu – e eu não estou morto!

-Então, vamos ficar aqui um bom tempo, até você admitir.

O resto do dia se arrastou, enquanto Ryu jogava o surreal jogo com Ken. Era a forma de argumentação mais comum para crianças: o primeiro que se cansasse, perdia. A noite caía aos poucos. Ken não tinha mais circulação na perna que prendia Ryu. Mas persistiam.

Finalmente, quando a luz do sol ia embora, começou a chover.

É isso. Não tinha jeito.

-Tá bom, eu admito – disse Ryu, deprimido com o rosto molhado – Eu perdi.

Ken tentou tirar a perna, mas não conseguiu. Precisou rolar para sair de cima de Ryu.

-Não foi tão difícil, viu? – disse Ken, tentando parecer indiferente às milhões de picadas de agulhas que sua perna sentia enquanto a circulação voltava rapidamente – Agora chega de briga. Estou faminto. O que tem para se comer nessa floresta?

-Eu tenho cara de cozinheiro? – perguntou Ryu, pigarreando – Colha frutas, não sei.

Acabaram por apanhar sudachis que encontraram na floresta, desviando-se bastante do caminho. Eram frutas cítricas, lembravam limões na aparência, mas tinham um gosto mais picante. Burrice pura, já que, quando queriam água para aliviar o gosto temperado da fruta, não dispunham de nenhuma. Pelo menos até que a chuva caiu e Ryu teve a ideia de usar folhas grandes para acumular água ao invés de apará-la na mão.

A chuva continuou noite adentro. O dojô havia sido construído por monges, há muito tempo, naquele terreno montanhoso e difícil. Ryu conhecia os arredores bem o bastante para ficar mais seguro andando por ali – mais seguro do que deixava Ken saber que estava. Por que confortaria o americano? Encontraram um lugar protegido da chuva. Chutes e empurrões demarcariam território para os dois galos de briga durante o sono.

-Não aguento mais esses limões malucos – disse Ken, atirando longe uma sudachi. Ryu, embora não dissesse, concordava plenamente. Tentou achar algum animal na floresta para comer, mas só avistava pássaros. E esses eram difíceis de pegar, mesmo com o estilingue improvisado e ineficaz que o americano tentou montar.

Ryu não era tão incapaz quando o assunto era se cuidar. Convenceu Ken a rasgar as mangas de seu keikogi, e fez o mesmo com as suas. De braços ao ar livre, os dois começaram a confeccionar um tipo de corda com os tecidos.

-Amarre direito! – dizia Ryu – Eu não quero quebrar o pescoço na queda.

Ken só conseguia imaginar que o garoto planejava se enforcar. E, por mais que não gostasse de Ryu, não queria ver alguém morrendo.

Quando tudo estava pronto, Ryu se cobriu de lama completamente, dos pés à cabeça. A chuva havia dado uma trégua.

-Vá se esconder. Longe daqui – disse o japonês. Quando viu que Ken não queria obedecê-lo, Ryu emendou – Quer comer, não quer? Então vai ter que esperar. Não saia até que eu o chame.

-Talvez seja melhor deixar para lá – sugeriu o outro – O dojô não deve estar longe... amanhã à noite devemos chegar, não é? Lá teremos comida...

-Eu não quero esperar até amanhã para ter o que eu quero – disse Ryu – Japoneses lutam com tudo para conseguir as coisas.

Ken esperou por horas, sentado, distante dali, mas enxergando Ryu no alto de uma árvore. Qual seria o plano dele afinal? Pegou no sono duas vezes. Ryu continuava lá, parado, em cima da árvore. Tinha que admitir: o japonês era paciente. Não sabia o que diabos ele estaria esperando, mas não havia se mexido nada. Horas haviam se passado, e o estômago do garoto ocidental havia desistido de antecipar a comida.

Por um momento, Ken esfregou os olhos, julgando ser uma miragem o que eles haviam lhe mostrado: uma coisa branca, no meio da floresta... um coelho!

E, antes que pudesse se lembrar o nome da criatura, Ryu pulou da árvore onde estava, assustando Ken. Mas ele não se espatifou: seus pés estavam amarrados à corda improvisada, que aguentou o baque. No mesmo mergulho, Ryu conseguiu agarrar o coelho e o imobilizou contra o peito.

-Ken! Ken, venha até aqui! – chamou ele, enquanto Ken tinha que sacudir as caimbras para longe de suas pernas e voltar a andar sem que mil agulhas parecessem perfurá-lo. Mas finalmente, ao alcançar Ryu, ele gargalhou de felicidade ao segurar o coelho assustado.

-Você conseguiu, seu japonês maluco! Hahaha! – gritava, pulando de felicidade e bagunçando o cabelo do outro.

Ken aprendeu coisas que nenhum garoto ocidental aprendia em sua idade. Aprendeu que antigamente, as pessoas tinham que ser criativas para conseguir sua comida. Aprendeu que japoneses realmente eram impressionantes. Aprendeu que, quando se tenta soltar um amigo preso a uma corda, é melhor garantir seu jantar antes: ele pode tentar fugir e pode ser bem rápido. Aprendeu que seu estômago roncava quando se tinha muita fome. Aprendeu a fazer uma fogueira (como era fácil nos filmes!) e que, quando se tinha fome de verdade, como uma necessidade, o coelho que tiveram de matar não era nada fofinho e bonitinho. Mas não se sentira mal por matá-lo: eles haviam o merecido.

-Não se preocupe, amigo – disse Ken ao coelho morto – Você foi bem esperto. Só não o bastante.

Comeram bem aquela noite e, com a satisfação da caça bem sucedida, se dispuseram a amenizar a relação entre eles. Conversaram sobre o dojô, sobre o clima, sobre o sensei, e até mesmo contavam histórias sobre Dan, que, é claro, rendia boas risadas.

-...então o sensei, fulo da vida, berrou a plenos pulmões: "como você esperava matar a galinha derrubando uma estátua de Buda de trezentos anos de idade em cima dela, seu idiota?" – disse Ryu, imitando Gouken.

-Ele chamou Dan de idiota? – perguntou Ken, incrédulo, misturando risadas à fala – Sério?

-Sim. Nunca vi Gouken-sensei chamar ninguém de idiota – confirmou Ryu, lembrando-se do quanto havia sido difícil para todos os alunos dormirem aquela noite, dentre tantas piadinhas – Foi engraçado, mas ninguém mais ousou ter ideias espertas para pegar a galinha.

Gouken-sensei era notório por uma única filosofia: toda a vida era um treinamento. A luta era a forma mais pura de viver, pois tratava o aprimoramento pessoal e a capacidade de superar adversidades como uma única coisa. Portanto, tudo ao redor de seus alunos era um treinamento em potencial, até mesmo oferecer uma recompensa para quem pegasse a galinha primeiro. E eram rápidas as malditas.

-E ninguém mais teve ideias novas – repetiu Ken, ainda rindo e mastigando um pedaço do coelho, pensativo.

Ryu aceitou o silêncio, tomando coragem para a próxima pergunta.

-Como você conseguiu?

Ken parou de comer, confuso.

-O quê?

-Você se mexia como se estivesse dançando – dizia Ryu, lembrando-se de cada passo – Era difícil prever seus movimentos... quer dizer, metade do pessoal do dojô é bem previsível, a outra metade às vezes surpreende, mas você... era só surpresa. Às vezes fingia um chute e dava um soco. Me chamava para acertá-lo, baixando a guarda, mas quando eu tentava, você estava pronto. Como?

Ken sorriu, com certa humildade.

-Um americano chamado Mohammad Ali me ensinou – disse, irônico.

-Ele deve ter sido um mestre e tanto.

-Não... não, não, não foi o que quis dizer. Mohammad Ali era um boxeador famoso dos Estados Unidos. Meu pai costumava assistir fitas atrás de fitas dele, me explicando porque ele era o melhor. Diziam que ele flutuava como uma borboleta e picava como uma abelha. E que conseguia apagar a luz e se deitar antes de ficar escuro.

-Nossa – soltou Ryu, realmente impressionado – Isso é verdade? Ele era mais rápido que a luz?

-Meu pai disse que sim – disse Ken, do alto de sua ingenuidade.

-Um lutador assim seria invencível – disse o outro, imaginando como seria – Um dia, ainda vou ser assim.

-Você leva mesmo a sério esse negócio de ser lutador, hein?

-É... meu pai sempre dizia que era tudo na vida. Que eu deveria ser o lutador que ele não foi. E me treinava por horas a fio. Eu chorava e suava o dia todo.

-Quando foi isso?

-Há uns anos atrás.

-Hum... você não era muito novo para esse tipo de coisa?

-Foi o que Gouken-sensei disse a ele quando foi visitá-lo – disse Ryu, olhando fixamente para a fogueira, como se imerso – "É uma criança, Hanzo! Não um títere em suas mãos!", dizia ele. Meu pai o xingava, como nunca o vi fazer. Estava possesso... os dois brigaram por horas, duelando com palavras. Meu pai finalmente disse "Você treinava aquele americano melhor do que eu! Nunca tive chance!".

Ken o fitava em silêncio, esperando a conclusão da história.

-Eu era muito novo. Cinco anos, talvez. Mas me lembro. Gouken-sensei perdeu todo o respeito por ele naquele momento. Disse "você sempre culpou os outros por suas próprias limitações. Deveria culpar a si mesmo. Por isso, vou tirar Ryu das suas mãos!". Meu pai gritou e bravejou, para que a vizinhança pudesse escutá-lo. "Estão tirando meu filho de mim!". E, quando ele avançou para Gouken, que já me carregava no colo, o sensei deu um soco... um soco incrível. Ken, um soco que brilhou.

-Espera, não conheço essa expressão... como assim, 'brilhou'?

-Não, brilhou mesmo! Como se um raio tivesse saído de suas mãos! – narrava Ryu, empolgado – Meu pai foi jogado longe... a uns dois metros! Depois se levantou com dificuldade, as roupas rasgadas pelo golpe. Foi incrível!

-Ah, para! – disse Ken, rindo - Um raio das mãos? Como se fosse um video-game, é?

-Eu juro, Ken! – disse Ryu – Os outros alunos às vezes falam de uma técnica que usa puramente o seu ki para abalar o adversário.

O ki era a energia vital que vinha das coisas: a respiração, a comida, a alma... tudo que o humano precisava para existir vinha do ki. E ele estava em toda parte.

-E é uma bola de fogo? Sério? – zombou Ken, terminando seu coelho e espalmando a barriga – Ei, eu estou prestes a passar uma bola de gás que, honestamente, vai abalar seu ki...

-Não brinca com isso – disse Ryu, mantendo a seriedade – Não lembro o nome do golpe... 'onda de energia', algo do tipo...

-Espera. Então esse negócio abala o adversário... e aí? Ele não se levanta mais?

-Pode até se levantar... mas perde completamente o espírito. É como se seu ki derrotasse o ki dele... entendeu? Ele não tem porque lutar mais. A alma dele já perdeu o combate.

Ryu e Ken tiveram seus próprios pensamentos a respeito daquela conversa. Não como crianças, mas como guerreiros em formação. Como se o mundo estivesse lá para ser tomado. Ryu pensava em Mohammad Ali e no hadouken. Ken pensava no pai de Ryu... e como havia tratado seu próprio pai da última vez que o vira.

Mas, como eram crianças, no final, não mantinham seriedade na mente por tanto tempo.

-Ei, Ryu – chamou Ken, no breu da madrugada, quando a fogueira já havia se esvaído – Está dormindo?

-Não. Por quê?

-Duas coisas. Primeiro... será que o americano de que seu pai falou era meu pai?

-Acho que sim. Eles podem ter estudado juntos... sido rivais. Como a gente... – disse Ryu, pensando. Não queria se tornar seu pai – Temos que resolver o que eles não resolveram.

-Como?

-Acho que meu pai aceitou a derrota. Deu desculpas, parou de treinar. Daí seu pai ficou melhor.

-Então se continuarmos treinando, vamos sempre ficar iguais – concluiu Ken.

-Ou um pode ficar melhor que o outro... mas o outro se esforça para conseguir melhorar – pensou Ryu – O mestre sempre disse que a derrota era inevitável... mas aceitá-la era aceitar a morte.

-Não podemos morrer, então – concluiu Ken – Temos que viver para sempre.

-Temos mesmo – disse Ryu, rindo da ideia – Viver para sempre... ei, espera! Qual era a segunda coisa que você queria me contar?

-Eu não estava brincando sobre a bola de gás.

-Credo, Ken, que nojo! – disse o outro, se levantando e saindo dali de perto por precaução, enquanto seu colega ocidental ria às gargalhadas.

Na manhã seguinte, quando as nuvens de chuva se dispersaram, Gouken notou a comoção dos alunos na entrada sul do dojô. Observou de longe o que eles poderiam ter avistado que causara tamanha movimentação, embora já soubesse da resposta.

-Sensei! São eles! Eles voltaram! – gritou Hideki.

Ken e Ryu, lado-a-lado, andavam pela estrada de terra, orgulhosos e, aparentemente, sem machucados. Os outros comemoraram e fizeram algazarra, mesmo que no dojô sempre imperasse o silêncio respeitoso.

Logo, esse silêncio voltou quando Gouken abriu alas entre os alunos para ver os dois.

-Voltem ao treino, todos. Menos vocês dois – ordenou ele, num tom imperioso, mas não bravo. Quando só haviam ali os três, o mestre não pôde deixar de notar a mudança de postura dos dois garotos. Pareciam mais velhos, mais fortes. Ainda reverentes, mas sem motivos para temê-lo – Só quero saber uma coisa. Quem foi o culpado por essa trapalhada?

Ken e Ryu sequer olharam um para o outro. Ambos caíram de joelhos, em pose de reverência. E falaram ao mesmo tempo, em uníssono:

-Eu fui o culpado, Gouken-sensei.

Gouken os analisou cuidadosamente.

-Se um de vocês delatar o outro, não ganhará punição. Vou perguntar novamente. Quem foi o culpado?

-Eu fui, sensei – disse Ryu – Eu me atirei contra Ken e caímos da murada.

-Não dê ouvidos a ele, sensei. Eu fui arrogante e o tripudiei, quebrando suas lições de humildade – disse Ken.

Gouken respirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez.

-Se um de vocês delatar o outro, não haverá punição para nenhum dos dois. Senão, ambos serão punidos. Agora me digam: quem foi o culpado?

Silêncio absoluto. Ken olhou para Ryu, que retribuiu o olhar.

-Fui eu, sensei – tornaram a dizer, em uníssono. Perfeitamente sincronizado, como se combinado. Mas não havia sido combinado.

-Pois que seja – disse Gouken – Entrem e tomem café. Logo depois, comecem a limpar o dojô. Sozinhos.

-Imediatamente, sensei – disseram ambos, novamente sincronizados, deixando o mestre.

Gouken exibiu um sorriso sincero que ninguém jamais chegou a ver. Lembrou-se, então, da primeira palavra em inglês que havia aprendido com seu antigo aluno, Joseph Masters, que a havia gritado ao derrotar um colega: "Perfect".

Sol Poente

Ryu limpou o sangue da boca. Passou a língua nos lábios para constatar que ainda sentia o ferroso gosto de sangue e, apesar de não ser um gosto tão ruim, era pior quando o associava com o gosto de derrota. Havia caído da escada sem sequer saber o que o teria atingido. Na verdade, enquanto a dor de cabeça se dissipava, se perguntava como tudo havia culminado naquele momento.

Lembrou-se de como havia conhecido o homem à sua frente. Ken Masters, seu perfeito rival. Lembrou-se de como haviam se tornado amigos. E essa amizade havia durado anos. Hoje, Ryu não se lembrava como era sua vida sem seu amigo por perto.

-Isso foi o shoryuken que você aperfeiçoou? – perguntou, limpando o sangue – Isso mostra que o velho Ken ainda está aí... fale comigo, Ken!

O americano estava mais rápido e mais forte do que nunca, e respondeu com uma sessão de golpes que novamente levaram Ryu ao chão.

-Cale a boca e lute comigo – disse, friamente.

Havia algo errado. Aquele não era Ken, não poderia ser. Era como o havia dito. Esse pessoal, essa corja da Shadalloo... havia feito alguma coisa com ele.

Tudo acontecera tão rápido. Ryu viajara para São Francisco pela primeira vez e já engajara em aventuras com Ken. Ryu o ensinava como procurar briga (era tão bom nisso que até mesmo em outro país se superava) e Ken o ensinava a procurar mulheres. E tinham muitas histórias para contar.

Ken então conhecera Elisa, uma mulher estonteante, de fato. Se apaixonou perdidamente por ela, como Ryu nunca o havia visto.

_She's the one_, ele dizia. Ela é a escolhida, a única. Ken queria se casar. Mas seu pai disse que não era uma boa ideia. Que ele era jovem, deveria terminar seus estudos. Ken... sempre impulsivo. Sempre pró-ativo. E, não raramente, cabeça quente. Teimou e teimou, como um garoto mimado. Nem mesmo Ryu conseguiu dissuadí-lo. O então, foi drástico e retirou o dinheiro do filho. Sem dinheiro para o casamento.

Foi quando alguns amigos de Ken o avisaram de um torneio underground muito famoso, onde bilhões de dólares em apostas eram feitas por ano, por todo o mundo. Muita gente ficava rica instantaneamente. A organização criminosa era gigante e, dentre muitas atividades, tinham as lutas, disfarçadas de lutas de rua. Ali estavam alguns dos melhores lutadores do mundo.

Ken havia sumido no meio do torneio e, a pedido do , Ryu foi procurá-lo.

-Volte para casa, Ken – disse ele, com a guarda aberta – Isso não vale a pena!

Ken atacou novamente, como uma cobra traiçoeira, difícil de prever. Novamente acertou Ryu, que foi ao chão.

-É assim que tudo termina? – perguntou o japonês – Pensei que fossemos viver para sempre...

Ken estava completamente mudado. Até mesmo seu ki havia se alterado. Os malditos doentes da Shadalloo... como que aquela chinesa agente da Interpol havia o avisado. Eles não possuíam limites. Algum tipo de lavagem cerebral, talvez...

Tentou acertar Ryu, mais uma vez. E, mais uma vez, Ryu foi ao chão, sem acreditar naquilo. Dessa vez, Ken esperou que ele se levantasse. Mas o japonês não sabia como proceder.

Não queria lutar, não daquele jeito. Ken era para ele como o outro lado de uma moeda. Ou como Elisa mesmo havia os descrito, eram 'sol nascente e sol poente'. Ocidente e oriente. Inteligente. Ryu nada tinha contra Elisa. Pelo contrário, podia ver o que Ken via nela.

Ryu inventara um golpe, Ken inventava outro. Um se superava, o outro o alcançava. O outro o superava, apenas para ser novamente alcançado.

E o que fazer quando o outro lado não queria mais se superar? Nada era tão simples quanto na infância e adolescência.

-O pai de Dan morreu, ficou sabendo? – perguntou, como se aquilo o incomodasse há dias – Um lutador de muay thay o matou a sangue-frio. Fiquei abismado quando soube... Dan estava treinando como um louco, querendo vingança. Eu encontrei o cara que matou o pai dele nesse torneio. Pus uma cicatriz no peito dele, que é menos do que ele merece. Dan pode ser um idiota, mas assumi a luta dele. Sabe por que, Ken?

Ken estava parado, como se pensando. Talvez ainda houvesse algo dele ali.

-Porque ele é um colega nosso, discípulo de Gouken-sensei – disse Ryu, se levantando – Crescemos juntos, suamos juntos e aprendemos juntos. Isso nos torna tão próximos quanto família. E não se abandona família, Ken. Especialmente quando se é a única que se tem.

-Você sempre se achou melhor, não é? – perguntou Ken, com desdém pouco característico dele – Ryu, o grande salvador de todos. Ryu, o grande.

-Hoje você está na pior, Ken. Amanhã, serei eu... –Ryu fazia movimentos treinados com as mãos, como se controlasse o ar ao seu redor – E vou querer que meu amigo interceda por mim. Vou levar você de volta para casa, Ken. E, para isso, vou ter que derrotá-lo dessa vez.

Ken sorriu. E se pôs a correr em direção a Ryu. Ensandecido, irreconhecível. E Ryu continuava concentrado, firme.

Havia chegado perto várias vezes: A onda de energia de que sempre ouvira falar. Seu ki... seu ki curaria Ken. Tinha a certeza absoluta disso, embora não tivesse nenhum indício. Tinha que acreditar naquilo.

Sentia seu ki pulsar em suas veias. Tinha que externá-lo. Suas mãos brilhavam.

-Vamos viver para sempre, Ken.

E, quando seu amigo americano preparou um golpe mortal, se ouviu o grito de Ryu por todo o templo budista tailandês:

"Hadouken."


End file.
